1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image signal compensation apparatus and a liquid crystal display (LCD) including the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) may include a first display substrate including a plurality of pixel electrodes, a second display substrate including a plurality of common electrodes, liquid crystal molecules that are injected between the first and second display substrates and have dielectric anisotropy, a gate driver to drive a plurality of gate lines, a data driver to output a data signal, and a timing controller to control the gate driver and the data driver.
The conventional LCD receives red (R), green (G), and blue (B) image signals from an external graphic source, and the R, G, and B signals are transmitted to a liquid crystal panel via the timing controller. Here, the timing controller uses dynamic capacitance compensation (DCC) in order to reduce the response time of the liquid crystal molecules.
Generally, a DCC value used to compensate an image signal is calculated by interpolating using reference data. However, when there is a discrepancy between the calculated DCC value and a compensation value that is actually required, the display quality of the conventional LCD may be reduced.